


Boy Bands Are Bad News

by HemmosBabyPenguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HemmosBabyPenguin/pseuds/HemmosBabyPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boy bands are bad news." That's what they all say. But this Boy Band in particular is far from it.</p><p>They've saved me in a way, kept me alive and made me feel wanted. Sure, they may be a little strange and get out of hand every once in a while, but they're my best mates and to me, they are my everything. </p><p>A/N sorry, I suck at writing descriptions lol but I promise the story's not as bad as you think! It's basically a lot if fluff and possibly smut and maybe one massive gang bang or something.. Not quite sure yet but oh well. Read on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Bands Are Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I just wanted to remind you guys that this is a fanfiction. None of this is really real, besides 5SOS of course, and because I'm writing this, it's gonna be how I imagine it to be, how I want it to be. It's all fake, please keep that in mind for when the time comes that you feel the need to comment something like "What the actual fuck, the boys would never do that" or "That never happened dumb shit" and blah blah blah. OK? I get that they probably would never actually do something like that or that they never did that one thing or whatever, but that's the way I intended the story to be. Like my own little fantasy.
> 
> Anyways, on a lighter note, thank you for taking the time to read my shitty story, haha. It really means a lot to me <3

_Prologue_

I watched nervously as the moving truck pulled out of our drive way and sped off down the street, taking my sense of security and only father and older sister with it. I felt completely out of place as I turned to watch my mom carry the last box up the front porch steps and into our new house, her struggling figure disappearing as she slammed the door shut in anger. I was torn, I didn't know whether to run after my father as he continued to leave us behind or face my furious mother as she buried herself in self pity.

I just can't handle this right now. I needed a brake. From everything. From this, from that. From life.

I sighed, peering down at my converse cover feet, glaring at the scuffs and holes that littered the surface of my only pair of shoes. Why can't I live a normal life?

I furiously ran a hand through my hair, angrily kicking a small pebble across the cracked pavement and watching intently as it skidded to a stop in the middle of the road.

"That's a powerful kick you got there." A soft, sarcastic voice spoke from beside me causing my heart to nearly leap out of my chest in realization that I wasn't alone. I quickly turned to face the man who's voice startled me, casting a frightened glare in his direction.

"What the hell?" I squeaked, trying hard to keep my walls from crumpling as a set of greenish, hazel eyes bore into my dull blue ones, a mop of soft looking blond curls sitting atop the strangers head catching my eye. I placed a hand against my chest, feeling as my heart thumped rapidly against my rib cage and took a deep breathe.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The boys voice was soft as he held in his laughter, his lips twisting into a smile and showing off a perfect pair of dimples. "My names Ashton. I live down the street." Ashton lifted his arm to reach an outstretched hand towards me, his smile only growing wider as I slipped my smaller one into his, giving it a curt shake.

"My names Bethany, I just moved in here." I glanced back at the house behind me to see my mom stood in front of the giant living room window, her expression frustrated and annoyed as she fiddled with the curtains that were folded up in the open box beside her. Ashton followed my gaze, a small giggle leaving his lips as his nose scrunched up in understanding at my mothers behavior.

"Ahh, that's gotta suck. Having to unpack and all that shit." His tone was playful and teasing as he clicked his tongue.

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's a lot of work... I just really need a brake from all of this." I stated honestly, peering up at the slightly taller boy with tired eyes as he gave me a knowing smile.

"Well I'm free to talk if you want." Ashton stated, nodding his head wildly as if to reassure me that he in fact had time to talk with me. I gave him a grateful smile, not quite sure if should take him up on his offer but feeling as if I could confide in him seeing as this is probably the first and last of this boy that I'll ever be seeing. People don't usually tend to stick around with me for very long before dumping me to the curb like an unwanted bag of trash, but I was used to it so it didn't really have as much of an effect on me as it once did.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't help but wonder if it was really ok for me to unload all of my problems, all of my worries, on this boy I met only minutes ago, but as he gave me a soft encouraging smile, all of my troubled thoughts slipped from my mind.

"100%. And you can talk about anything, even boring stuff. I won't mind." He stated matter-of-factly, tilting his head down to peer at his nearly new looking black vans as he scrapped his feet against the rocky pavement, clearing a spot on the ground as he plopped down and sat cross legged. He motioned for me to sit as well, using his hands to brush away the dust and dirt off of the ground in attempt to make the spot more appealing. I laughed lightly as he stared up at me expectantly, watching and waiting as I followed through with his instructions and sat across from him.

"I don't know what to talk about thou.." I stated sheepishly, tilting my head to the side as I nervously began to chew on my bottom lip. I couldn't help but feel completely aware of his attention as it was focused on me.

"Anything." He chirped, giving me a wide smile.

"Erm, how about you start?." I pulled the sleeves of my A Day To Remember hoodie over my hands and gestured for him to start off.

"Um, ok. What's your favorite color?" His eyes sparkled with curiosity, nudging my shoulder with his fist as I instantly spoke.

"Purple." I beamed, grinning like an idiot as he nodded his head in approval. "Yours?"

"Red." He grinned widely causing a small giggle to escape my lips as we continued to talk about random things that came to mind for what felt like hours. I told him all about my weird obsession with peoples fingers and how I was originally from America, my accent being a huge give away as he had already guessed. I had never really got along with someone so easily, it felt as if we had been best friends for ages and I couldn't help but smile to myself at the thought. He continued to fire question after question my way and I continued to answer to my best ability but when we had both somehow ended up in a giant fit of laughter, I felt a hand grab mine and quickly pull me to my feet.

"Come on, you need to meet my friends. They'd love you." Ashton giggled, dragging me down the drive way as I continued to laugh.

"Wait, how do I know you and your "friends" won't just kidnap me or rape me or some shit?" I mused, letting him drag me along, his hand still gripping mine as we walked down a small sidewalk.

"Oh come on! What kinda guy do you take me for?" He pouted, huffing lightly as I fell into another fit of laughter over his childish behavior.

"Whatever." I giggled, wiping at my cheeks that were surely red form all the laughing and smiling I had done in such a short period of time with my free hand and made sure to watch where we were going as we passed by various houses, rounding a couple of corners along the way, attempting to memorize my way around but giving up with a pout as I only just confused myself. I suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash over me, unsure if I should have gone through with this or not. I mean, I highly doubt that Ashton would do anything to harm me, his personality just didn't scream "I'll give you free candy if you get in the van". But what about his friends?

 _Oh gosh, his friends._  What if they think I look weird or they hate me? My stomach rapidly began to fill with nerves as I quickly reached out to grip the hem of Ashtons cut off tank top and whimpered lightly, suddenly feeling small and insecure as I attempted to pull my other hand from Ashtons.

"A-Ashton.." I stuttered, my voice wavering as if I was about to cry.

"Yeah?" He questioned, peering over at me with worried eyes, his smile falling from his face, dimples disappearing.

"I-I.." I gulped, my hands starting to shake as a wave of anxiety hit. This always happened though, I'd get nervous over meeting new people. "I don't do v-very well with meeting new people.." I let out a shaky huff as my eyes flickered over his confused expression.

"But you did just fine when I came and talked to you.." His words came out as if they were almost a question, his head tilted to the side slightly as he stopped walking to get a good look at my nervous state. He's right. I wasn't scared or nervous when I first met him.. maybe that's because I hadn't had time to worry about his opinions of me before hand..? Or maybe it was because I felt comfortable around him.. Either way though, it was completely out of character for me to socialize and make new friends so easily, much less feel comfortable around someone I've never met before.

Ashton must have noticed my dazed and confused expression as he just patted my head and gave me a wide smile.

"You'll be fine, my friends are nothing but a bunch of idiots anyways." He chuckled, shaking his head.

I smiled lightly to myself at Ashtons attempt to reassure me that everything would be alright and continued to follow him as he made his way towards a long cemented driveway. I made sure to stay as close as possible to Ashtons side as he pulled me over to a group of boys playing basket ball at the end of the driveway near a rather large house and gave my hand a slight squeeze.

"Hey guys." Ashton greeted the three boys, my presence grabbing their attention as they gazed at me curiously.

The tanner one out of the three spoke first, asking the question that I'm sure was on all of their minds.

"Who's that?" His voice was perfection in all honesty, his lips holding a slight pout as he spoke.

"Oh, this is my new friend, Bethany." Ashton shot me a wide smile, ruffling my hair slightly as he released my hand and brought me in for a side hug. My heart was hammering inside my chest as the boys seemed to take in every aspect of my appearance, from my tattered shoes to my light purple hair. I wanted nothing more then to shrivel up and fade away in that moment.

"Well hi. My names Michael." A boy with soft white hair spoke, a smile grazing his lips as he introduced himself. I whispered a quiet 'Hi', sending him a small, awkward wave.

"And I'm Calum!" The tan one that had spoke before beamed, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he readjusted the maroon colored beanie atop his head. I couldn't help but notice the boys adorable chubby cheeks as he flashed me a grin, causing my face to flush a light shade of red.

"And I'm Luke." The last one to speak sent me a heart warming smile, his blond hair styled to perfection as he bounced a basket ball between his thong covered feet. I gave the group of boys a small smile and nodded my head, unsure of what to say.

"Hey Ash, wanna play some ball?" Luke held up the ball, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner at the boy beside me.

"Sure." Ashton beamed. "Wanna play?" Ashton turned to peer down at me, an excited smile ghosting over his lips, allowing me to have a perfect view of his amazing dimples once again.

"U-uh, sure. But I'm not very good at it." I frowned to myself as I awkwardly buried my face in Ashtons side.

"Well that's alright!" Michael chuckled, snatching the ball from Lukes grasp before shouting, "Bethany's on my team!"

I squeaked in surprise as Michael tossed me the ball, my hands flying up to catch it in an attempt to shield my face as Ashton jumped back with a giggle. I stood frozen, unsure of what to do as I gripped the ball tightly to my chest, squealing as the rest of the boys lunged at me from all directions in hopes of stealing it away.

"Michael, help!" I giggled, dodging the boys's grabby fingers as I fought to get away. I quickly slid out of their grasps, attempting to dribble the ball as I ran in Michaels direction.

"Shoot!" Michael instructed, placing me to stand in front of the hoop as the rest of the boys fought to get past Michaels guard.

I raised my arms above my head and tossed the ball with all my might, the leathery sphere bouncing off the back board of the hoop and landing next to an amused Luke. I frowned at my almost achievement and chased after Luke as he picked up the ball and effortlessly glided down their make shirt court and dunked it with ease.

"What?! That's not fair!" I pouted, crossing my arms as the four boys burst into a fit of laughter.

"Your just jealous." Luke teased, tossing the ball to Calum who in turn attempted to toss it to Ashton but failed as Michael snatched it away mid throw.

"Whatever." I giggled, watching as Michael struggled to make it around Ashton as he waved his arms all about, making it almost impossible for the white haired boy to move.

"Bethany!" Michael yelled, throwing the ball over Ashtons head and in my direction. I caught it with little to no trouble this time and began to make my way towards the hoop once again but was caught off guard by a pair of lanky arms as they wrapped around my waist and easily lifted my body, throwing me over their shoulders as the ball slipped from my grip and fell to the ground.

"Ahh!" I giggled quietly at Calums actions, going from awkward, anti-social teen to feeling as if I'd known this lot my whole life in a split second. "Calum! put me down." I whined, pounding my fists against his back.

"No can do, Miss." Calum chuckled, reaching up to pinch my side. I squeaked and giggled, flailing my arms around as he did so.

"Please." I pouted, turning to face the other three boys, mouthing a quick "help". They all shook their heads, watching with amused expressions as Calum began to ramble on about making a deal.

"If I put you down, you'll have to agree to come to one of our concerts ok?" Calum beamed, beginning to spin around in circles with me still hoisted over his shoulder.

"Concerts?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, my surroundings growing blurry as he continued to spin.

"Yeah." Calum chirped, stopping abruptly as he lifted me from his shoulder and firmly placed me on the ground. "Didn't Ash tell you that we're in a band?" The three boys turned to face an innocent looking Ashton as he just shrugged, leaning into Lukes side.

"I forgot, ok?" He mumbled, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. We literally sat and talked for almost an hour about random things that came to mind and he just had to let that one slip? I can't even with him right now.

"Whoa.. You guys are in a band?" I gasped, staring in awe at the group before me.

"Yeah!" Micheal beamed.

"That's so cool!" I squealed, bringing my hands up to cover my mouth in attempt to muffle the sounds. "What's your guys's bands name?" I questioned.

"5 Seconds Of Summer." Ashton stated with a proud grin covering his face.

"I bet you lot suck." I teased, poking my tongue out mischievously at them before continuing. "But sure, I'd gladly attend one of you losers concerts." My breath hitched in my throat as they all happily enveloped me in a tight group hug, nearly squishing me to death in the process.

"Yay! Our little Bethie is gonna get to hear our shitty music." Luke cooed, earning a scowl from me and quite laughter from the boys.

"Hey, who gave you the right to give me a nickname?" I wheezed, trying hard to fight back the stupid smile that threatened to show as they all just smiled and released me from their grip.

_And right then, I knew, that I had somehow made four new best friends just like that._


End file.
